1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage supply circuits for an x-ray tube, and in particular to high voltage supply circuits including means for operation at a frequency selected between a resonant frequency of the high voltage generator and the pulse repetition frequency of a pulse generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high voltage supply for an x-ray tube is described in German OS No. 28 02 513 which includes a pulse generator and a high voltage generator. The high voltage generator has a high voltage transformer therein and also includes circuitry for balancing the pulse frequency between a resonant frequency of the high voltage generator and the pulse repetition frequency of the pulse generator. This supply circuit further has devices for regulating the amplitude of the high voltage at the high voltage transformer. In this known high voltage supply circuit, capacitors and inductive components are connected in steps to the primary side of the high voltage transformer in order to achieve balancing of the resonant frequency with the generator frequency. Such balancing results in a relatively high material outlay, and presents the possibility for increased susceptibility to disruption of the circuit operation by the environment.